


Irelande Douze Pointe

by LisjaEsenski



Series: Irelande Douze Pointe [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eurovision 2018, Eurovision Song Contest 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisjaEsenski/pseuds/LisjaEsenski
Summary: No one could believe it. The Eurovision Song Contest had been attacked by Dustin the Turkey, and even worse, he had killed people. A lot of people. This was not the contest that people once knew and loved. This, this was something else entirely.





	Irelande Douze Pointe

"Another one," Mikolas sighed, looking at the TV screen. The Eurovision contestants were in the hotel, watching the news reports. Lately, Eurovision entrants from 2008 were being kidnapped, but nobody knew by who and nobody knew why.  
"What is going on?" Sennek asked, "Why kidnap people from a contest ten years after it's happened?"  
Mikolas just shrugged. It didn't make any sense to him either. Theories had popped up all over the internet, but none of them really made any sense.

\---

Jon Ola Sand slammed his fist on the desk, holding a newspaper in the other hand. The front page of the paper was filled with news about the 2008 entrants being kidnapped. Christer Björkman was struggling to come up with a solution. The EBU were considering cancelling the contest, but Christer couldn't allow that to happen. Sweden would be so disappointed in him if he allowed the contest to be cancelled. He knew how much Sweden loved the contest, how much it meant to the people back home.  
"Christer," Jon said, "How can we continue Eurovision, when the entrants from 2008 are disappearing, right under our watch?"  
"2018 is not 2008," Christer said calmly, "Nothing bad has happened to any entrant from this year's edition. We don't even know if the disappearences have anything to do with the contest at this point."  
Jon sighed.  
"You still want the contest to go on, don't you? There could be a nuclear war and you Swedes would still demand your precious Eurovision," Jon said, "Still, we've put a lot of money into this."  
"Don't worry," Christer said, "We've upped the security around the arena and inside the hotel where the entrants are staying. We won't allow anything bad to happen during the contest. The show must go on. The Eurovision Song Contest will take place. No matter what."  
"It's the 'no matter what' that scares me, Christer," Jon said, "But I don't think the powers that be will allow me to pull the plug on this. We're too close to the contest to end it now. Alright, you will get what you want. And I will do everything in my power to make sure this year's contest goes smoothly and most importantly, safely."

\---

Meanwhile, in Moscow, Dima Bilan was sitting in his house, looking out of the window, looking for anyone that might be trying to find him. He had spent a lot of money on this house, secluded and in the middle of nowhere, and a lot of money on bodyguards and a new security system, to watch over him and his house day and night. It was an enormous amount of money, but he was prepared to pay it. He had seen the news reports. The 2008 Eurovision entrants were going missing. Someone was taking them. Who exactly it was, nobody knew. One thing was for sure, Dima wanted to be certain that he wouldn't be joining them, wherever they were being taken.  
Dima looked at the television. More news reports on the mysterious kidnappings. The 2008 UK entrant, Andy Abraham, had gone missing.  
Everything about this confused Dima. Who was doing this? Why were they doing this? Why now? Why kidnap the 2008 Eurovision entrants in 2018?  
He was lost in his thoughts when he suddenly heard a noise behind him. Dima knew something was wrong, without even seeing it. That whatever was kidnapping the 2008 Eurovision entrants was in the same room as him. He ran, ran as fast as he could, without looking back. Out, out of the house, into the garden. He couldn't see any of his guards anywhere, so he kept on running. And running. Hoping against hope that whoever it was, whatever it was, wasn't following him. He ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore. Finally, he stopped, leaning against the wall, panting.  
He didn't even have to turn around to know that that thing, whatever it was, was still right behind him, following him. Still, he spun around. There, floating, was a giant bird. No, more of a, turkey?  
"What?" was all Dima could say, before he realised who exactly that was.  
"Greetings," replied the bird, "My name is Dustin. Dustin the Turkey."

\---

Eugent Bushpepa was typing away at his laptop, with Vanja Radovanović peering over his shoulder, looking at the screen. The Wikipedia page for the 2008 edition of the contest was open.  
"So, what do these people even have in common?" Vanja asked.  
"Nothing," Eugent said, "I've looked through this list over and over again, and there's just nothing. These people are from all walks of life, the only thing they really have in common is that they all entered the 2008 Eurovision Song Contest."  
"And that they're going missing," Vanja added.  
"That too," Eugent said, "What I would like to know though, is why."  
No one had an answer to that. At that moment, Ermal Meta walked over to them.  
"Hey, guys," Ermal said, "Please tell me you're not talking about the kidnappings. I've been hearing about it all day from Fabrizio."  
"Sorry," Eugent replied, "But we're talking about the kidnappings."  
Ermal sighed.  
"I hate that everyone is talking about it," Ermal said, "I mean, what can we do? There's nothing we can do about it."  
"Well," Eugent said, "If we find out why they are being taken, maybe we can find out who is taking them. And if we know who is taking them, maybe we can find out where they are and how to get them back."  
"That's true," Vanja said, "But unfortunately me and Eugent haven't came up with any theories yet."  
"That's too bad," Ermal said, "I hope you can figure it out soon. Or someone can figure it out soon. This shouldn't be allowed to continue like this."

\---

It was finally the day of the Eurovision grand final. The semi-finals had came and went, and now, all the performances of the final had been performed. They were waiting for the results now. The audience were waving their flags and cheering, while the contestants were sitting in the green room, eagerly awaiting the results of the Eurovision Song Contest. Israel and Cyprus were the absolute favourites to win the whole thing. The entrants were chatting to each other, wondering who the winner of the contest would be and wishing each other luck. The hosts of the contest were speaking to the audience, when suddenly, the lights in the arena and the green room switched off. When the lights flickered back to life, that strange bird was sitting in the middle of the green room, with a woman standing next to him.  
"Well well well," Dustin said, holding a microphone, "It sure is good to be back here."  
The hosts were going to say something, but they realised that their microphones were gone. Dustin sat up, the eyes of millions upon him.  
"Maybe you don't remember me," Dustin continued, "But my name is Dustin the Turkey. I'm from Ireland. This talented lady right here is my good friend Silvia Night. She is Icelandic."  
"Security!" Salvador Sobral yelled, "Security! Take that thing out of here! And the woman too!"  
But nothing happened. The security guards weren't there anymore. Almost like they had been teleported out of the arena. Which is exactly what Dustin had done.  
"It's been ten years," Dustin said, "It's been ten years since Belgrade 2008. I didn't have my powers then, but I do now."  
The audience began booing. They hadn't asked for this. They had wanted to see the Eurovision Song Contest, not have a turkey gatecrash the event and give a speech. Dustin ignored them.  
"When I was back at the contest, back in 2008, the people of Europe weren't very nice to me. Especially the winner of the previous year. But one thing that Marija Šerifović always talked about, was quality control," Dustin said, "Ha. 'Quality control.' She never liked me. She had been a judge in our national final, she always hated me. She said that acts like me shouldn't be allowed at Eurovision. Perhaps she was right. That is why I am going to make 'quality control' a reality. Today, I will partially wipe the populations of three countries. Firstly, the two countries that came last in each semi-final, and secondly, the country that came last in the final."  
Alfred and Amaia looked over at where Dustin was. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Alfred laughed, this sounded like complete and utter nonsense to him.  
"Whatever," Alfred said, "This is all a big joke. You can't do anything. Get real."  
Dustin grinned. He was hoping that one of the entrants would say something like that. Dustin wanted to give the world a little 'demonstration' of his powers before he got started with the real thing.  
"So," Dustin said, "Good news everyone. Spain has just volunteered itself for a wipe as well. Here's how this is going to work. Spain got 61 points. That's not bad. I'll subtract that from 100. That leaves 39. Ok. I'll get rid of 39% of the entire Spanish population."  
"What?" Alfred said, rolling his eyes, "Stop talking nonsense."  
"It's not nonsense," Dustin smirked, "And Alfred, you can say bye bye to Spain."

\---

In Spain, people were baffled by this announcement by Dustin. Barei was sitting at home, watching Eurovision. She went to the window and looked outside. Nothing was happening. She laughed. It must be a joke after all. She decided to take a little walk outside, she was getting a little bored watching the contest. A bunch of other people must have had the same idea, because they were all walking around too. She saw her friend Edurne among them. Edurne was holding a parasol in one hand and an mp3 player in the other. Maybe she was going to the beach?  
"Oh, hey!" Barei grinned, "Edurne!"  
"Haha. I have no idea what is going on," Edurne said, "But did you see what that guy said at Eurovision?"  
"Well, you say guy," Barei said, "But he's more of a big chicken or something, isn't he?"  
"Turkey," Edurne corrected, but suddenly, she dropped the items she was holding to the ground.  
"Edurne?" Barei asked, "Are you ok?"  
Edurne's eyes opened wide.  
"B-Barei," Edurne said, "I don't... I don't know what..."  
Then, the screaming started. And it wasn't just Edurne, about the third of the people around her had fallen to the floor, screaming.  
"Edurne!" Barei yelled, "Edurne! Edurne! What's happening?"  
But Edurne couldn't answer. After what seemed like an eternity, the screaming stopped, leaving Barei standing there with bodies lying all around her. Barei didn't say anything, she collapsed to the floor, and sat there, in shock.

\---

Some of the Eurovision entrants were looking at their phones. The updates were rolling in. Spain was in utter chaos. 39% of Spain's population had been killed. All because of one comment Alfred made. Dustin the Turkey had killed over a third of the Spanish population. This Eurovision Song Contest was a disaster.  
Amaia was crying, and Alfred was just looking around, wide-eyed, like he himself didn't believe what was happening.  
"No," he said, "No. No!"  
"Yes," Dustin laughed, "Yes. Yes!"  
The contestants didn't know what to say. They didn't know how to react. This was a complete nightmare. And it was only just beginning. The Eurovision Song Contest was over, but the terror had only just begun. Dustin was just getting started.  
"By the way," Dustin turned to the audience, "Boo me again, and I'll make you regret it."  
The audience didn't boo. They didn't cheer either. They just stayed silent.  
"So," Dustin said, "Now we can begin, with the country who got last place during the first semi."  
The non-qualifiers from the first semi-final were all terrified. Was it them? They hoped it wasn't, but each of them thought of the possibility.  
"And that is," Dustin looked at a sheet of paper in his hand, "Iceland."  
Silvia Night looked at Dustin. Ari started yelling, shouting, anything to get him to stop.  
"Dustin! Dustin please!" Ari said, "I haven't done anything to you!"  
"But," Dustin ignored him, and glanced over to Silvia, "My friend Silvia is from Iceland. So, maybe we should go with the second to last country, and that's..."  
Dustin glanced down at the list again as the first semi-final non-qualifiers all hoped that it wasn't them.  
"Macedonia," Dustin said.  
Ari hadn't expected that. Eye Cue began yelling and ran over to where Dustin was.  
"Please, please!" Marija yelled, "Don't do it!"  
"You don't have to do this!" Bojan said, "Please, it doesn't have to be like this!"  
Ari felt sick that he was relieved at this. Eye Cue were begging and pleading for Dustin to not destroy their country but all Ari felt was relief that Iceland was being spared. But that didn't last long.  
"Hahaha," Silvia laughed, "You say that as if the people of my country have treated me like anything but a joke. And you said you were giving me Sweden, yes? So who needs Iceland? Besides, rules are rules. No, Iceland must be destroyed. I will laugh as you do it."  
"Alright then," Dustin said, "Not Macedonia. Iceland it is. That's more fair, anyway."  
Eye Cue stopped yelling. Ari jumped up from his chair again and let out an awful inhuman screech. They weren't even words, he was just yelling. Yelling and crying and screaming and shouting. He screamed at Dustin not to do it, to spare Iceland, to do Macedonia instead. To do anyone else instead. Dustin ignored it.  
"Ok, so Iceland only got 15 points," Dustin said, "Wow. So that means that I kill 85% of the Icelandic population."  
Ari was curled up in a ball on the floor at this point. That was most of Iceland's population. Iceland would never be able to recover from such a thing. Ever.  
"Iceland, I will begin in one minute," Dustin said, "You have one minute to say your goodbyes."  
Ari held on to the glimmer of hope that Dustin would change his mind. That something would stop this. The Eurovision entrants sat in silence as Dustin laughed. It was clear that Dustin was getting some seriously sick satisfaction from this.

\---

An Icelandic family huddled together, hoping against hope that none of them would be in the 85%, but they knew how unlikely it was. Across the country, people were trying to say goodbye to their loved ones, or hiding underneath tables and inside closets in a futile attempt to take refuge. The minute passed, and suddenly, the Icelandic air was filled with screaming.  
If people thought what had happened in Spain was bad, what had happened in Iceland was a lot worse. Only 15% of the Icelandic population remained. That was all. Most of Iceland had been wiped out by Dustin the Turkey. Iceland had just been ruined. Iceland would never be a normal nation ever again.

\---

Ari said nothing. Absolutely nothing. There were no words. No words for what had just happened. Just wordless sobbing and dry heaving on the floor. The other entrants looked at their phones to see what was happening in Iceland. Already, the reports were rolling in.  
Jessika and Jenifer Brening looked at each other uneasily. San Marino typically got poor results at Eurovision. All they could do now was hope that they hadn't came last in the second semi-final.  
"Alright," Dustin said, "So that was the first semi-final. Now, onto the second. Let's see here, who came last during the second semi-final..."  
Vanja had a horrible feeling that it was him. He didn't want the same fate to fall on Montenegro. He couldn't let it happen, he would do whatever it took to stop such a thing, even if fighting against the turkey was futile.  
"Wait, wait, wait," Vanja said, standing up from his chair, "Don't do this. Please don't do this. Don't, I-"  
"Haha, you think it is you?" Dustin laughed, "No, it is not Montenegro. Let me announce it first. Now, where was I?"  
Dustin looked down at the sheet of paper in his wing.  
"Ah yes," Dustin said, "Surprise! It's not Montenegro. It's Georgia."  
Now it was Ethno-Jazz Band Iriao's turn to yell and plead for mercy from Dustin. It would prove to be just as futile and useless as when Ari did it. Dustin ignored their pleading.  
"So, Georgia got 24 points," Dustin said, "That is better than Ari, at least. Ok, so then I will destroy 76% of the Georgian population. Ok Georgians, you have one minute. Make your peace."

\---

A minute just wasn't enough. It wasn't enough time for those in Georgia to say goodbye. To suddenly be told over the television that they may only have one minute left to live. What would be the best use of that time? Just as in Iceland, the time was over far too quickly. By the time the screaming stopped, only 24% of the Georgian population would be left alive.

\---

The members of Iriao sat there, saying nothing. The silence said it all. Dustin looked down at the sheet of paper again.  
"Ok," Dustin said, "So now it's time for the country who came last in the final. And it's... hahaha. Oh wow."  
Dustin chuckled to himself for a few moments.  
"It's Portugal," Dustin laughed, "Portugal!"  
Portugal? Members of the audience made a dash for the exit. Cláudia and Isaura started trying to talk reason into Dustin, even though they had seen it tried and seen it fail twice already. Audience members were stomping over each other trying to get out of the arena.  
"Please," Cláudia said, "Don't. Don't do it. Please, you can't do this."  
She knew that Dustin didn't care but she had to try something, anything. Dustin laughed and ignored her. He was about to do the same thing to Portugal as he had done to the other countries, but he hesitated. This was the host country, after all.  
"Ok, since Portugal are the hosts, I will make an exception," Dustin said, "So, this time we will go with the second to last country. Finland."  
"No!" Saara Aalto yelled. She seriously hadn't expected that. When Dustin had announced Portugal as the last country, she had felt a sick sense of relief, that it would be Portugal, not Finland. That she and her country were safe. But they weren't. This was brutal, too brutal. Saara couldn't just sit back and watch Dustin destroy yet another country, she couldn't just sit back and watch as he destroyed her country. No, not Finland. She couldn't allow that. She had seen that pleading got people nowhere, but no one had tried attacking the turkey. She stood up from her chair, picked her chair up and whacked it over Dustin's head, hoping to knock him out. But it didn't knock him out. In fact, nothing happened.  
"Oh dear," Dustin grinned, "You just made a big mistake."  
A flash of light came from Dustin as Saara was thrown against the wall. She screamed as she landed to the ground with a thud before falling unconcious.  
"Saara?" SuRie yelled as she rushed over to her, "Saara?"

\---

The reports coming in from Finland didn't look good. It was at that moment Dustin realised that he hadn't even announced the winner. Not that he really cared about that. He was far more interested in the countries that had come last, the countries that he could destroy and ruin, and most of all, play with. The world was his sandbox now, and the countries were only there for him to toy around with.  
Dustin laughed as he picked up the Eurovision trophy and flew over to the Israeli table.  
"Oh, by the way, the winner is Israel! Toy by Netta is the winning song!" Dustin laughed, handing the trophy over to Netta. At first, Netta refused to take the trophy from Dustin, but on second thought she decided to take it. After all, if Dustin took offense at her refusal, then who knows what he would do to Israel.  
"There you go," Dustin said, "You're a chicken and I'm a turkey, but hey. You're the winner."  
Netta held the trophy in her hand, but didn't smile or say anything. She just started blankly into the camera. What an empty victory. She didn't feel happy, she didn't feel anything. Like the other contestants, all she wanted right now was for the Eurovision Song Contest to be over. For the killing to stop. For it all to just stop.  
"Bye bye now," Dustin grinned, "See you soon, Europe."  
Suddenly, the lights in the arena and in the green room went out yet again. When they came back on, both Dustin and Silvia Night had disappeared. As quickly as he arrived, he had gone. Dustin had gone. The hosts of the Eurovision rushed up onto the stage, asking the contestants if they were alright and if they needed anything.  
"We are so so sorry," Filomena said, "On behalf of Portugal's RTP, we are so sorry. Oh my god. Oh my god."  
The entrants didn't know what to say. They didn't have words. They sat there in silence as the audience were evacuated from the arena.  
"Please, please!" SuRie yelled, "It's Saara! She's not moving! Please help!"

\---

No one could believe it. The Eurovision Song Contest had been attacked by Dustin the Turkey, and even worse, he had killed people. A lot of people. This was not the contest that people once knew and loved. This, this was something else entirely. People on the internet came up with theories. Although Dustin hadn't talked about the kidnappings, it was clear that he had been the one who had been kidnapping the 2008 Eurovision entrants. That must have been his idea of revenge. People had been hoping that the 2008 entrants could have been rescued, but that was looking doubtful now. Dustin was ruining everything. Why couldn't Eurovision go back to how it was before? A peaceful contest. The entrants hoped that this had all been a nightmare, but when they woke up the next day, they woke up to even more news reports of sad events in the countries that Dustin had attacked. How was he even able to attack countries while still sitting in the arena? Was there any stopping his powers?

\---

For now, the Eurovision contestants were back in the hotel, while the authorities tried to figure out exactly what to do. Spain, Iceland, Georgia and FInland had been dealt devastating blows. Iceland had lost most of their population in the space of a few minutes. Ari sat in a chair, rocking.  
"I'm sorry," he repeated, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
"Hey," Fabrizio said, trying to calm him down, "Come on. It's not your fault. It's not. It's Dustin's fault. Please don't blame yourself for what he did."  
Ari looked down.  
"Thank you," he said, "But I am to blame. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
Fabrizio didn't know what to say to that. It seemed that no matter what he said, Ari would continue to blame himself. He hoped that Ari had not been looking at any of the news reports coming from Iceland. Iceland had been a bleak, miserable and depressing place since the incident. Not only that, but a lot of the remaining Icelandic people blamed not only Dustin for their misfortune, but Ari too.  
"Hey, hey guys," Ermal said, "Has anyone seen any of Iriao or Amaia and Alfred anywhere? Ari is here but, I'm worried about the others, too."  
Ermal hadn't mentioned Saara. He didn't have to. Saara had been the only entrant to try and physically attack Dustin, and for that, she had paid the ultimate price. They missed her. She had been a fun contestant to hang out with. They didn't realise just how much they enjoyed her company until she was gone.  
"I should have held her back," Alekseev said, "I should have stopped Saara from attacking Dustin. I was sitting right by her."  
"Hey," said Melovin, "You couldn't have known she was going to do that. It was all over so fast. Don't be so hard on yourself."

\---

It was a few days later, and the head of the EBU, Jon Ola Sand, had arrived at the hotel.  
"What's going on?" Melovin asked, "Did something happen?"  
"No," Jon said, "Nothing else has happened. But we've cleared everything with the airports. You should all be able to go home now."  
Home. That felt like such a strange word after what had happened. After the attacks, most airports across the world had been closed, but now, they were opening again. They could all return to their home countries and hopefully put this behind them. Except for those whose countries had been attacked. They would never be able to put this behind them.

\---

Soon enough, the Eurovision contestants went back to their home countries. Even those whose home countries had been attacked by Dustin the Turkey's unstoppable power returned to their native countries. Except for Ari, he hadn't gone back to Iceland. He had gone into hiding. Of course he had, Iceland was utterly destroyed and a lot of people blamed him for it. Rumour had it that he was in hiding somewhere in the UK. Eye Cue knew exactly where Ari was, but they wouldn't tell anyone. After all, it had nearly been Macedonia instead of Iceland. It had nearly been them instead of him. Ari's secret was safe with them.  
A few days later, Dustin the Turkey sent the rules for Eurovision 2019 to every participating member of the EBU. No country that had participated in 2018 was allowed to withdraw. Any country that withdrew from next year's contest would be completely obliterated by Dustin. Dustin the Turkey announced that he was taking control of Serbia, as revenge for the 2008 Eurovision Song Contest, and Ireland, his home country. Dustin gave Silvia Greece, as she was in the 2006 contest, and Sweden. Dustin's powers were seemingly limitless. Nobody knew what to do, and it looked like there was no way to stop Dustin. There was no way out, this was just how the world was now. It was better to comply with Dustin, than to go against him. The Eurovision Song Contest 2019 was sure to bring more of the same, but there was no backing out of it now.


End file.
